ice age 4 fan fic chap 3 update
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: ch 3 thank the lord


ICE** AGE 4 **

** CHAPTER 1:WHO'S SILVER**

**Manny,Ellie,Peaches,Crash,Eddie,Diego,and Sid were just walking when Diego heard footsteps in the coarse Diego had to see what it was so he told Manny he was going to check something out so he went closer and closer till...****_POUNCE!_****He pounced a young girl saber about Peaches age (which was at least 16 or 17)and she looked could see it in her eyes,"A-Are you okay!?"Diego said"Can you help me find my sisters?"she said "Well tell us your name first."Manny said "Oh I-I'm will you help me?"Sarah asked looked doubtful but Ellie had something else to say to the question,"Of coarse we will help you!" Ellie said."What are their names Sarah?"Sid asked."Siarra,Silver,and Shira."Sarah said"Well can you lead the way?"Diego asked."I did have their scent ,'til you tackled I still didn't catch yalls names what are they?"Sarah asked."I'm Manny this is my wife Ellie and our daughter Peaches and this is Diego,Sid,Crash,and Eddie."Manny said."Oh well this is a nice little herd yall have 's start with Silver,she's the youngest 11 years old and..."she stoped."And what?"asked Diego."Sh"she said."What is it?"he asked again."I heard sounds like," she heard a scream in the background,"HUH!SILVER!"and Sarah bolted through the woods Diego behind he caught up Diego saw sight of a silver saber surrounded by wolves the girl(Silver)fought back but struggled to win this tried to fight her way through but the wolves were stronger so Diego all the wolves were down Sarah ran straight to her young sister." . you okay Silver!"Sarah** **said**."_COUGH COUGH_ COUGH** I**_-COUGH COUGH_ **I don't know leg hurts Sarah."said Silver."Your going to be okay I promise."Sarah said doubtfully."Dad Mom help!"Peaches night Sarah treated Silver's injury."So how you feeling,uh,Silver,right."Diego asked."Fine I guess." Silver said."You fought good back there for a cub."Diego said trying to cheer Silver up,"Thanks Diego."Silver said."How do yo know my name?"he asked."Sarah told me ,oh and thanks for saving me back there."she said."Don't count your sister out."Diego said."Silver!Your okay!"Sarah said happily."I was worried."she continued and started hugging Silver."OK OK OK mom junior,"Silver said,"so did ya find Siarra or Shira yet?" she asked."No not yet."Sarah said.**

* * *

**YO GUYS SO THERE'S MY FIRST CHAPTER HOPED YALL LIKED IT AND SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

** ICE AGE 4 FANFICTION**

** CHAPTER 2 :PIRATEY SITUATION**

**Silver woke up the next morning **

**Silver:_Yawn._**

**some noises in the background **

**Silver:What was that.(get's up walks toward the noise)**

**Peaches:Hmm What's she up to?(walks behind Silver)**

**Silver go's up the little rocky lege onto an unsteady rock**

** Silver: whoa better be caref-WOW.(there's an amazing pirate ship that looks oddly**

**familier...Looks closer and sees)**

**Silver:HUH!SIARRA!**

** .(turns around to see Peaches looking with her)**

**Peaches:Whoa.**

**Silver:did you follow me here?**

** 's that down there?**

**Silver:that...is...Siarra.(she said glumly :( )**

**_Peaches:Oh_ those guys bad?**

**Silver:No they're giving her gumdrops(she says sarcasticly)we'd better teAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Silver sliped and started sliding down the lege**

**Sarah:**_Yawn..._**wait were's Silver?Huh(oof)**

**Silver:Oops sorry sarah didn't see ya.**

**Sarah:WHY were ya up there?**

**Manny:Were's Peaches?**

**Peaches:Right here Dad.**

**Silver:Sarah you hafta see this it's...(unable to finish the sentence)**

**Sarah:It's who?!**

**Silver:Gutt with...Siarra.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER..I KNOW I KNOW BOO NO CLIFFS **

**SORRY MORE DRAMATIC **

**SILVER: YEP TOTS AGREE **

**PEACHES:DEFINATE AGREES(GRINS EVIL LIKE )**

**DIEGO:TURN OFF CAPS.**

**ME:Y?**

**DIEGO:PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE 8-(**

**ME:FIne happy**

**Diego:8-)**

**?:well see ya next chappie !**

**ME:O.M.G NO 'S YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..**

**?:don't tell 'em who i am.**

**ME:OKAY**

**DIEGO:CAPS...OFF**

**ME:X0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Diego :ha!**

* * *

**Chap 2 SHIRA,SIARRA**

Sarah:omg Siarra might be on their boat.  
Silver:but we can't just show our faces again they will kill us and our friends and Siarra and they might just find shira.  
Diego:maybe we can sneak on the ship and then release her.  
Silver:Hey hes smarter than I am.  
Sarah:Your younger than he is silver  
Silver:touchte  
So the herd and Sarah and Silver went to try and sneak on the ship Silver,Crash,and Eddie went to sneak attack.  
Silver:Armed  
Twins:Armed  
Silver:Ready  
Twins:Ready  
Silver:ok the guard is right there we can do this and ...ATTACK(squint was the guard)  
Squint:HELP!DEADLY MUNTANTEERS(that is my favorite word)  
But silver and the twins already tied him up in some vines.  
Diego:Okay let's go.  
So they all carefully snuck on the ship until,CRACK!  
Sid:Oops  
Then Sarah and Silver heard a familiar voice.  
Gutt:Well,well,well look who it is the traders themselves.  
Raz:well at least two of them.  
Silver:[growl]Were are my sisters.  
Gutt:Sadly we only have one and how do you suppose your going to get her back.  
Silver went to tackle Gutt.  
Granny:yeah go get em cat.(yep didn't forget granny)  
Silver lept and... fell but got back up but stopped to hear another voice.  
?:(this isn't the surprise character)Hello Silvy wilvy it has been a while.  
Silver:Uhhh Toby what a very unpleasant surprise.  
toby:you know you should've stayed with us you were a good pirate plus you could have been with me.  
He/Toby went to lick/kiss her but Silver scratched his cheek.  
Toby:Fine by me.  
And he tackled Silver and they both started fighting which led Gutt yelling charge and then it was just full out war.  
Silver struck Toby on the side took him by the scruff and threw him but he bit her leg(with his long teeth)which put her on the ground and  
Raz came to join him they edged her to the end of the ship  
Raz:So long bratt.  
Silver looked over to Siarra that was locked in a cage she called out to sarah and threw a knife.  
Silver:Sarah catch.  
Sarah caught it and got an idea she ran toward the cage and unlocked they went to help there sister  
but it was to late she slipped on the icey ship and fell silver screamed but stopped because something caught her...

* * *

AND THATS THE CHAP SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BEEN BUSY WITH SUMMER LEAGE  
AND ALSO DON'T READ THE SENTANCE IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER

BUCK:YA WELCOME FOR SAVING YA SILVER  
SILVER:OH YA THX SOOOOOOOO MUCH BUCK(BUCK ? CHARACTOR)


End file.
